1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for real-time temperature sensitive machine level code compilation and execution.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One area of development in computer systems is in the monitoring and control of computer processors to prevent degradation of processor performance and to promote the longevity of the processors in a system. For example, processors may now be implemented with one or more processor temperature sensors. In many current computer systems, fans and hardware throttling are employed to reduce processor temperature when the processor temperature sensors indicate that the temperature in a processor exceeds a predetermined temperature threshold. However, fans consume additional power and hardware throttling affects the performance of all processes executing on the processor.